im_really_a_superstarfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Masked Singers
Chapter 977: King of Masked Singers attacks! King of Masked Singers is a Chinese reality television broadcast on Beijing Television Station. Production Team * Executive Director: Hu Fei. * Executive Producer: Zhang Ye. * Music Director: Bai Yuanfei. * House Band: Miracle Wheels. * Host: Dong Shanshan. * Xiao Lu * Hou Ge * Hou Di * Dafei * Han Qi * Brother Sun Guest Judges * Chen Guang (famous domestic singer) * Zhang Xia (famous songstress) * Amy (member of popular idol group Spring Garden) * Chen Yidong (famous variety host) * Yao Jiancai (famous crosstalk comedian) * Wang Zhuishu (famous lyricist and composer) Known Participants * King of Oddity * Petal Shower * Sunflower in the Starlight * Sunset Glow * The Clown * The Yak * God of War * Lord Peacock * Yesterday's Daylily * Spinach * Flowing Time * Marshal Persona Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 * Sunflower in the Starlight is Li Yu revealed his name, to gain more votes and regain his place in A List - Chapter 1017: A Masked Singer's identity is exposed! Episode 4 Episode 5 * Chapter 1056: The Clown sings a children's song? * Chapter 1057: 'I'm a Small, Little Bird'! * Chapter 1058: For dignity! * Chapter 1059: 'The Internationale'! * Chapter 1060: A battle for music and dignity! Episode 6 - Revival Round of the Competition * Chapter 1063: A candidate to be the celebrity guest partner! Episode 7 * Chapter 1067: The live broadcast begins! * Chapter 1068: Spinach in the lead! * Chapter 1069: Out of control grand finals! * Chapter 1070: The Clown's turn to take the stage! * Chapter 1071: 'Love of a Lifetime'! * Chapter 1072: I'm a newcomer! * Chapter 1073: The Clown on the verge of elimination? * Chapter 1074: The Clown loses his title chances? * Chapter 1075: The second round of the grand finals! * Chapter 1076: Wild Rose's mask falls off! * Chapter 1077: 'Exaggerated' brought to life! * Chapter 1078: Shocking the world! * Chapter 1079: The grand champion is born! * Chapter 1080: Gu Cheng's 'Life Fantasia'! * Chapter 1081: The Clown takes off his mask! * Chapter 1082: A national sensation! Trivia * The premiere episode's viewership was 2.51% * Second episode viewership was 2,98% * The King of Masked Singers program team suddenly announced that the next episode of the show would kick off the revival round of the competition. Whether it was the contestants who started in the premiere episode or the replacement masked singers, all of them would be entered into the revival round as long as they had not been crowned Masked King before. Meaning that even those who still remained in the competition, as long as they had not been crowned Masked King before, would be required to compete against the contestants who had been eliminated for the remaining spots in the grand finals, which would be broadcast live. A total of five episodes had been broadcast so far, in which The Clown had taken the throne of the Masked King thrice, Petal Shower once, and Sunset Glow once. That meant that only the three of them could advance straight into the grand finals of the competition. * "The grand champion of the first season of King of Masked Singers is—The Clown!" * The show had created yet another viewership legend with the published nationwide viewership rating of the grand finals' live broadcast standing at 3.89% and setting a new record in the process. Category:TV Show Category:Beijing Television Station Category:BTV-1 Category:Zhang Ye Category:King of Masked Singers